


The Boy in Red [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Gen, Hate Speech, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Jackson, M/M, Magic, Mysterious Deaton, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Assault, Sick Derek, Wolf Cuddles, actual therapy, unavoidable original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: A sorcerer comes to Beacon Hills. When he seems to be targeting Stiles' pack, Stiles goes to Dr. Deaton for advice. But can the mysterious veterinarian really be trusted?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy in Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720951) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 16:54:29  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/boy-in-red)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 (Chapters 1-14) Audiobook | 8:42:29 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Boy%20in%20Red,%20Part%201.m4b) (247.5 MB)  
Part 2 (Chapters 15-27) Audiobook | 8:11:59 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Boy%20in%20Red,%20Part%202.m4b) (233.1 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 36:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%201.mp3) (28.1 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 34:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%202.mp3) (26.2 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 30:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%203.mp3) (41.6 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 36:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%204.mp3) (27.9 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 38:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%205.mp3) (52.9 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 36:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%206.mp3) (50.8 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 29:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%207.mp3) (40.3 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 45:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%208.mp3) (63.3 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 42:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%209.mp3) (58.9 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 30:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (23.2 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 48:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (37.4 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 31:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (24.8 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 46:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (36.0 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 34:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (48.2 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 51:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (70.6 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 33:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (26.0 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 48:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (38.3 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 33:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (46.6 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 30:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (41.5 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 27:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (21.3 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 38:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2021.mp3) (29.7 MB) |   
Chapter 22 | 30:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2022.mp3) (23.6 MB) |   
Chapter 23 | 42:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2023.mp3) (33.0 MB) |   
Chapter 24 | 34:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2024.mp3) (47.1 MB) |   
Chapter 25 | 21:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2025.mp3) (30.1 MB) |   
Chapter 26 | 21:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2026.mp3) (29.8 MB) |   
Chapter 27 | 1:18:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Boy%20in%20Red/The%20Boy%20in%20Red%20Chapter%2027.mp3) (107.7 MB) | 


End file.
